


Energy Drinks

by Red_Wraith



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - College/University, College, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou in Love, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Kozume Kenma in Love, Late Night Conversations, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, video game date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28609272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Wraith/pseuds/Red_Wraith
Summary: "Do you wanna stop by? I got a new video game we should play.""Sure! On my way now!"Though it was already late, Hinata would never pass up an opportunity to see his boyfriend.____________________________________AKA Kenma gets a new video game and invites Hinata over to play it with him. They spend all night playing and Hinata ends up falling asleep.Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma
Comments: 3
Kudos: 84





	Energy Drinks

**Author's Note:**

> Just something short and sweet for you! 
> 
> I wanted to write something different. I absolutely love this ship and think they're both super sweet. I might write more of them in the future. 
> 
> I got this idea after drinking an entire monster energy drink at 1am to finish watching a movie.

It was a late Friday afternoon and Hinata had just finished up with his volleyball training and was heading back to his dorm room. He was tired and sore after a long day of classes and practice, and all he wanted to do was lay down and pass out. As he slowly headed down one of the dorm halls, his phone buzzed in his pocket. Pulling it out, he smiled softly, reading the new message from his boyfriend. 

**Kenma Kozume:** Do you wanna stop by? I got a new video game we should play 

Knowing Kenma, he would be up all night playing that game, and when he wasn’t playing it, he was thinking about it. If he visited to play that game, he knew that he wouldn’t be leaving until really late, but Hinata also wanted to spend time with Kenma, besides, it was the weekend. 

Without much thought, he responded, 

**Shouyou Hinata:** Sure! On my way now 

With a small smile he slipped his phone back into his pocket and sped down the hallway to his boyfriends dorm room before knocking on the door. The door opened slightly, the dim light from the room leaking out into the hallway as he locked eyes with Kenma who was peeking from behind the door. His face lit up when he saw Hinata, and he opened the door fully, inviting the orange haired male inside. 

“Are you sure your roommate won’t mind me being here?” Hinata asked, looking around to find him. 

“No, you don’t have to worry. You’re here more often than he is anyway,” Kenma said, sitting down on the floor in front of the television which was sitting on his desk. He patted the spot beside him, and Hinata sat down next to him, taking the extra controller from his outstretched hand. 

“I finally saved up enough for a Nintendo Switch so we’re gonna try this game I bought specifically so we could play together,” he said, eyes not leaving the tv screen. 

Hinata smiled at the small gesture. He knew he wasn’t the best at video games, however, he loved playing them with Kenma because there was never a dull moment. In the time they’ve spent playing games, Hinata has seen all sorts of sides to Kenma that aren’t apparent to just anyone. Hinata enjoys how expressive he is while playing, and he loves that Kenma is willing to share his love of games with him. It makes him feel special. 

“Shouyou, you died again!” Kenma said, stifling a small laugh as he watched Hinata’s character rack up more deaths than he had points. Okay so maybe he wasn’t amazing at games, but he was trying, and that had to count for something, right? 

To be completely honest, Hinata had spent more time studying Kenma than actually playing the game, but who could blame him? The way Kenma’s face beamed anytime he completed anything made the orange haired male’s heart melt, or the way he laughed softly anytime Hinata died kicked up the butterflies in his stomach. 

They went on for hours, and before Hinata even realized, it was eleven o’clock. He didn’t have to be in bed by anytime that night since the next day was the weekend, but he was still tired, having spent the majority of his day running to and from his classes, and then extra time practicing his serves on the volleyball court. 

As the minutes ticked by, his eyelids became heavy, threatening to close at any second. He was sure he was going to pass out within the next fifteen minutes, if not sooner. 

Turning to his boyfriend though, he saw Kenma was wide awake, eyes still glued to the screen, unfazed by everything else going on. There was an empty Red Bull can beside his knee, and a half full can of Monster in his lap. His leg was bouncing up and down as he sat crisscross on the floor, furiously tapping away at the small controller in his hand. 

Hinata smiled to himself as he quickly dozed off, his hands falling slack against the floor causing the controller to fall. Kenma quickly elbowed his boyfriend, nudging him awake. 

“Shouyou, hey. Do you want to go to bed? I can walk you back to your room,” he offered, pausing the game to check up on Hinata. He shook his head, blinking a few times before yawning and scooping up the controller again. 

“No, no. I’m fine, see?” he smiled sleepily, making his character walk off the ledge again as if proving he was fine. 

“Okay I believe you, but I’m still watching you, Shou. You better not be lying.” Kenma turned his attention back to the game, taking another sip of his energy drink. Hinata turned his attention back to the game, not really paying attention to what was going on anymore. 

The monotonous sound of button smashing was strangely calming, and before he even realized it, he was being nudged again, a soft voice coaxing him out of his sleep. 

“Shouyou. C’mon, let’s get you back to your room. You keep falling asleep.” Kenma wrapped his arms around the younger male, but Hinata sat up, shaking his head again. 

“No, I’m great. Never better. C’mon Kenma, we’ve got a game to finish,” Hinata mumbled, patting around on the floor to find his controller. 

“Shou, we’re not even halfway through the game. We can just finish it another time,” he offered, reaching to shut off the console. 

“Wait!” Hinata yelled a bit too loudly, causing Kenma to jump. He reached over and stole a sip of Kenma’s energy drink. 

Kenma smiled meekly before snatching his drink back. He shuffled around under his desk for a second before pulling out an unopened energy drink and handed it to Hinata. 

They’ve both learned from past experiences that Hinata and caffeine do not go well together, so this was really a terrible idea. But, nevertheless, Hinata gladly took the can from Kenma’s hand and popped it open, taking a huge gulp before hiccupping at the carbonation. His eyes grew wide before he took another large drink, only to hiccup a few times in between. Hinata did this a few more times before Kenma had to forcibly take the can away from him. 

“Slow down!” Kenma shielded the half full can from Hinata’s grabbing hands. “I think you’ve had enough for tonight,” he gestured to the trembling man beside him, hands shaking from the sudden intake of caffeine this late at night. 

Hinata shrugged and turned his focus back to the game. 

“C’mon c’mon! Let’s play already! Hurry up! Hurry up~.” 

Kenma rolled his eyes, but unpaused the game as he slid his boyfriends drink back over to him carefully. HInata watched from the corner of his eye, smiling at the television screen. Any time he died, he took the opportunity to take another sip, and before he knew it, it was almost one in the morning. 

Once again, Hinata was fighting to keep his eyes open as they stayed glued to the harshly bright screen in front of him. He couldn’t quit now, not when they were so close to finishing this next level. But he so badly wanted to just curl up and fall asleep. Kenma noticed it too, and finally, he paused the game. 

“You should really go to bed, Shou. It’s really late for you,” he said in a soft voice, putting his hand on Hinata’s leg. He just nodded sleepily and crawled in the direction of Kenma’s bed before curling up under all of his blankets. 

Without giving it too much thought, Kenma got up and flicked the lights off, along with his console. He hopped into bed next to Hinata and wrapped his arms around him, pulling Hinata closer to himself. 

“Sweet dreams, Shou,” Kenma whispered, nuzzling his face into the nape of his boyfriend's neck. Hinata mumbled something back before rolling over to place a soft kiss on Kenmas nose, making him blush a bit. 

“I think having that much caffeine could have killed me, how do you do it, Kenma? See, look,” Hinata whispered back, grabbing Kenmas wrist and placing his hand over his chest. His heart was racing, and the hand holding onto his wrist was trembling a bit. 

There was a long silence, but it was a comfortable one. In moments like this, the pair often embraced the silence, and just basked in each other's presence. Sometimes, they secretly wished that these fleeting moments could last forever, or just long enough to truly be appreciated. 

The silence was eventually broken as the sound of shifting blankets and a soft sigh filled the room. 

“Hey, Kenma. Are you asleep yet?” Hinata asked out into the darkness. 

“Yes, now go to sleep.” There was a pause. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too, Shou. Now, go to sleep.” Hinata huffed out a small laugh before scooting closer to Kenma and wrapping one of his arms around his waist. He lay there for a while before the rapid drumming of his heart, and the shakiness in his hands faded away until he was completely asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my story. Kudo's and comments are really appreciated :)
> 
> Sorry I haven't been as active. A lot has been going on recently.


End file.
